talionfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Monster Aggro Most of the monsters target anything that deals damage to them. They prioritize their attacks on '''the target that deals the most damage.''' Normal Monsters Commonly found in all fields and dungeons. You can acquire '''EXP, Items, and Gold '''by defeating the,. Boss Monsters Boss Monsters are powerful monsters that reside in '''dungeons.''' Armed with unique skills, they are immune to '''status effect.''' Make sure to watch out for the '''warning '''sign displayed before they cast skills when you make a move. Raid Monsters Raid monsters are more powerful than any other monsters and have a high HP. You need to join forces with other Talions to '''challenge''' one, instead of facing it alone. Raid Monsters use more powerful sills than Boss Monsters do, so it's crucial to take notice of the '''warning.''' [[Field Bosses|Field Boss]] Field Bosses spawn in '''normal '''field. Due to their '''higher ATK '''and '''HP '''than normal monsters, '''cooperative hunting '''with other players is recommended. Defeating Field Boss will net you '''Boss Coins'''. Battle Talion utilizes a weapon based combat system that consists of Normal Attacks, Special Attacks, and Spell Casting. Secondary abilities such as Evade can also be used to maneuver away from incoming enemy attacks. This is extremely useful especially in hectic situations when a player is getting bombarded with projectiles from all sides. Take note of Special Attack effects and buffs. It's important to know your opponent before jumping into the heat of battle. Battle State When you perform '''an action to initiate battle (attack, cast skills, roll) '''or get '''struck '''by a monster, you'll enter Battle State and '''be unable to mount Rides.''' If no battle action is made for 10 seconds, Battle State will end. Basic Attack There are 2 types of the Basic Attacks and each type launches a triple-strike attack. When the attack is successful, it '''increases the Skill Gauge'''. When attacking, your character targets the nearest enemy. (Except Mages) Skill Attack '''4 skills '''can be registered on slots and launched by tapping the skill buttons. Skills deal more damage than basic attacks and can inflict '''buffs, debuffs, and status effects.''' After use, a '''cooldown duration '''goes into effect. When an attack is successful, it '''increases the Skill Gauge.''' Buffs Grants '''beneficial effects '''to your character. The effect varies by type and you can gain the effect through '''skills, scrolls, etc.''' Each buff has a '''duration '''and disappears once it expires. Debuffs Inflicts '''harmful effects''' onto your character. The effect varies by type and you can gain the effect through '''skill, etc.''' Each debuff has a '''duration '''and disappears once it expires. Status Effects Affects your character or monster's '''controls, movement, or attacks'''. There are effects such as '''stun, knockback, knockdown, etc. '''If you receive a status effect, you'll be unble to control your character's actions or receive reduced movement speed. Each status effect has a '''duration''' and disappears once it expires. Auto Battle Enable automatic battling. It functions differently depending on the area. * Field: Hunts monsters around you in the current location * Dungeon: Hunts automatically all the way to a Dungeon Boss Combo Combo starts when you '''successfully attack an enemy consecutively '''using basic attacks or skills. Once it starts, it grants a combo effect that '''increase Critical'''. The effect increases according to the number of combos maintained. * Critical increases up to 3%. If no attack is made for ''' 3 seconds '''after the last strike, the combo and its effect will end. Counter If you are struck by an enemy while taking no action, you'll '''automatically attack '''that enemy. You can turn this feature on or off in '''Options'''. Roll Enables '''quick movement '''in the direction your character is looking or performing an action. '''You can dodge enemy attacks '''for a short period of time. After use, it requires a '''set amount of time '''to '''recharge'''. You can recharge Roll '''up to 3 counts '''and use it consecutively. Jump Tap the jump button to make your character jump. PvP and PvE Auto Battle Located at the bottom left corner of the screen, auto battle enables target priority depending on the mode. * PvP: Attacks enemy Alliance first * PvE: Attacks monsters first Death and Revival Field Death You'll die when your HP reaches 0 and the '''field.''' '''You can choose to revive '''at the nearest location''', '''or '''at your current location'''. If no choice is made, you'll automatically '''revive at the nearest location 1 minute later.''' Dungeon Death You'll die when your HP reaches 0 in '''dungeons.''' You can choose to '''abandon '''the dungeon or revive '''at your current location'''. If you don't choose to revive, you'll automatically '''leave the dungeon 1 minute later'''. Revive at the nearest location You can choose this option when you die on the field. You will '''revive at a village or a safe location '''with 30% of your max HP. Revive at current location You can use Diamonds to revive at your current location. You'll revive with 100% HP. However, when you use this option in dungeons, the '''cost to revive '''increase if you '''revive frequently'''. Infiltrate and Revive If you die in the enemy Alliance area while progressing an Infiltration Quest, you can choose to return and revive safely. You'll '''return to your Alliance and revive '''with '''30% '''of Max HP restored.